


Bones

by eyalfass



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, War, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyalfass/pseuds/eyalfass
Summary: A soldier on the battlefied comes across an unexpected turn





	Bones

“Forward! Crush them before they kill us all!”.

I hear the cry and raise my spear before me, with my brothers from the tenth brigade at my sides, I move quickly forward to hold the Undead hordes before they advance any further and claim another victory for their dark masters.

My brothers are silent besides me, and if I shout anything brave or memorable it is lost in the din of the battlefield. We march together, as one, pushing spears at the shield wall before us, so like our own, yet we know these spears are held by unliving hands, those shields hide horrors beyond the grave behind them.

Emotionlessly, we push forward, until every last member of the opposing force lies trampled and shattered in the dirt below us. And nothing else remains standing on the battle field. As I lift my hand to take off my helmet, I happen to stare down and notice, oddly, the face of my young cousin, frozen in death, staring at me.

_“What? Has the horde gotten past us unnoticed?! You have been sent away to the academy not one week ago, in one of the last boats to leave the province, what are you doing here?! On this battlefield?!”_

I stare around in confusion, for the first time noticing I am surrounded by walking corpses, skeletons clutching the spears and shields of the province stand still around me, motionless and yet animate, in the way of the walking dead. I turn around wildly, any moment now one of the monsters will realize a living being is among them, and pounce upon me. In panic, I look for the spear I appeared to drop, only to stop and stare in horror when I see it sticking from my cousin’s chest. That is when I really see, for the first time, my hand. my white, skeletal, hand…


End file.
